Jealousy
by DarkFlame Alchemist
Summary: Lavi assumes the worst after hearing the voices of Kurai and Kanda alone in her room, but is it really what it seems like? LavixOC


**Jealousy**

**My second D-Grayman one-shot! Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Dark Flame Alchemist doesn't own D-Grayman.**

* * *

><p>"Boy I'm exhausted… that old panda keeps piling me up with books whenever he's away," the red-haired exorcist complained as he walked down the hallway. It was late at night and he just wanted to sleep and pass out after having to go over lots of readings for his mentor.<p>

'_Rai should be back from her mission, at least she told me she would,' _he thought with a grin on his face, _'Perhaps I can crash with her for the night… sure she'll get mad at first, but she'll give in eventually. This will be her punishment for not visiting me in the library.'_

Having his mind set, Lavi continued on to Kurai's room which was just across the other side of the hallway that he was at. He missed seeing his midnight-haired friend and comrade who he fell in love with. He wouldn't tell Bookman that, of course, or else the old man would kill him since personal attachments were forbidden in the Bookman code.

Lavi sighed, knowing that he shouldn't have such feelings, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he joined the Black Order, he began to change and care for others, especially her. There was something about Kurai that made his heart beat really fast every time he saw her. He really wanted to know if she does or even would ever feel the same way with him, but he could only hope. For now, he'll just enjoy himself while he was still considered an exorcist.

Once he was a few doors away from his destination, he conjured up a plan to get Kurai to let him stay with her:

1. Open the door.

2. Jump onto Kurai who'll probably be in bed already.

3. Get slapped by her a couple of times for disturbing her beauty sleep.

4. Apologize for doing what he did and then give his best puppy eyes to convince her to let him stay there for the night.

5. Too tired to kick him out, she'll have to let him stay.

'_Then… __**mission accomplished**__,' _he smirked, thinking his strategy was fool-proof.

As soon as he got in front of Kurai's door, he placed his hand on the door knob and was about to turn the contraption, when he heard noises coming from inside the room. More specifically, he could hear grunting. Baffled at what was going on beyond the door, he placed his ear closer to eavesdrop.

"_Ahhh, that feels good… push harder." _

Lavi recognized the voice as Kurai. He started to turn red and get a nose bleed from hearing her speak so… sexy.

"_Any harder and I might crush you, Uchiha." _

Realizing who **that **was, the junior bookman's stomach started to boil with anger as he clenched his fists.

He then heard her chuckle, _"So (grunts) gentleman-like of you, Yu... (grunts)"_

"_Call me that again and I'll end this right now. Then you'll be sore because I didn't finish."_

"_Fine, fine, I'm sorry… just continue… (grunts) I can't believe you're so good at this…"_

Lavi couldn't take it anymore and left, headed to his room where he was originally going to go. He was hurt because the woman he loved was with someone else.

~…~

"Lavi… did you get any sleep last night? You don't look too well," Lenalee asked her fellow comrade while they were at a table in the cafeteria. Since everyone has been busy lately, they were the only ones there besides Jerry who was in the kitchen and Allen who was sitting right next to Lenalee, eating all the food that he ordered.

The fifteen-year-old swallowed a chunk before speaking, "Yeah, you look like hell… have you been up all night?"

Barely touching his food, Lavi really did look like hell with bags under his eye, messed up hair with his headband on wrong and a wrinkly jacket. Also, his scarf was untidily placed around his neck that it could fall off any minute. He basically looked like a zombie.

"What are you guys talking about? I feel fine! In fact, I slept like a baby last night," he lied to them, pretending to smile as he took a huge amount of food on his fork and stuffed it in his mouth, "See?" he tried to convince them. In actuality, he didn't sleep a wink after what he encountered just hours ago. Lavi didn't even bother to change his clothes before going to bed.

The two exorcists glanced at each other, knowing that their friend wasn't telling the truth. They didn't bother him any further, though, since he was most likely not going to tell them anytime soon.

"Good morning, everyone!" beamed Kurai with a huge smile on her face as she entered the cafeteria, gaining the attention of her comrades. She also waved hello to Jerry as she headed towards their table. The moment she announced she was there, Lavi became all quiet.

"Morning, Rai," Lenalee smiled.

"Hello Kurai," Allen managed to say with food in his mouth.

"Hey…" Lavi lowly greeted, looking down at his food that was very interesting to him at the moment.

Kurai noticed the odd behavior of Lavi as she sat down next to him, "You all right there, Lavi? You look like hell…"

"Exactly what I said!" Allen stated, pointing his fork at Lavi that had a pancake stuck on it before shoving the hot cake in his mouth. Lenalee just shook her head.

The red-head started gritting his teeth, looking annoyed, "Like I told these two, I'm fine…"

Kurai wasn't persuaded, starting to get worried, "Are you sure? Maybe you should go rest?"

"I'm positive…," he was able to reply while restraining himself from wanting to kill someone at the moment. He then looked at her with a twitchy smile, "You're looking all happy, though. Did something amazing happen that you would like to share with us?"

"He's right. We never really see you get like this," Allen mentioned.

Kurai grinned, stretching her arms above her head, "Actually, I feel great! I haven't felt this good in a long time!"

"I'm sure…" Lavi responded despondently, rolling his eye before turning his gaze away from her. Lenalee and Allen became even more suspicious of the red-head, not sure if Kurai noticed herself since she continued to look all cheerful.

"Oi Uchiha! You promised to meet me in the training room earlier and you're still here! Stop wasting my time!" shouted Kanda in the doorway of the cafeteria, looking aggravated as ever.

Kurai rolled her eyes and sighed before turning her head to face him, "I'm coming Yu! You should really learn to be more patient! Did you not have your dose of soba noodles yet?"

"You're so going to get it once we get started, boke (knucklehead)! Now hurry it up!" he growled before disappearing from the cafeteria.

"Wow… Bakanda doesn't even have the courtesy to say hi or good morning to us," Allen stated, shaking his head.

Kurai sighed, leaning her head on the palm of her hand, "He's such a teme…"

"You actually promised to do something for Kanda? Why would you do that?" he inquired afterwards.

She shrugged, "He did me a favor and in return, he wanted me to train with him at an earlier time today from when we normally meet up."

"Really? Kanda volunteering to do a favor for someone? The world must be coming to an end," Lenalee laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't keep him waiting any longer…," Lavi muttered as he played with his food, "It's impolite, you know."

Fed up with him, Kurai jolted up and slammed her hands down on the table, shocking all her friends, especially Lavi.

Angry, crimson orbs glared at his emerald one, "Do you have a problem with me, Lavi? Because you've been giving me an attitude ever since I got here…"

'_Looks like she did notice all along,' _Lenalee and Allen simultaneously thought.

Lavi shook off his shocked state before he shrugged like there wasn't anything wrong before looking back down, "I don't have any problem with you, not at all. I'm just telling you to go have fun with your fellow countryman…"

Kurai gave him a good hard stare, "Lavi… look at me."

Even though he was annoyed, he complied and moved his head up, "Wh-," he started to say before a stinging sensation met his cheek, the blow forcing him to look back down with his hair covering his eye. Nobody said a word in the room after witnessing the scene or even when Kurai left, slamming the door behind her.

Lavi held a hand to his cheek that Kurai slapped before shaking his head, realizing how stupid he was acting, "I probably deserved that…"

Lenalee nodded, "You certainly did with your behavior."

The red-head sighed, running his hand through his hair, "She hates me now…"

"Lavi, we don't know what you're so upset about, but maybe you should go talk to Kurai as well as apologize to her," Allen suggested, not liking any of his friends seriously mad at each other.

"You're right… I'll go do that after taking a nap," he decided before standing up and heading for the door, waving his hand without looking back, "Thanks Lenalee! Thanks beansprout!" He was gone afterwards.

Allen shook his head, a little annoyed by the nickname, before turning back to his food, "At least he's almost back to normal, right?"

The Chinese exorcist nodded, "Yup."

~…~

Knock. Knock.

That was the sound that brought Lavi out of his sleep, but he continued to lay on his bed, still groggy. He remembered getting to his room, removing his jacket, scarf, headband and boots right away before hopping into his bed and pulling the covers over his body. He then fell asleep quickly.

Knock. Knock.

'_What the hell…,' _he thought, angry at whoever was outside his door, _'Maybe if I continue to keep quiet, he or she will go away…_'

He knew his plan backfired when he heard the door open and shut close, with footsteps heading towards him. He cursed in his breath, but he was glad that he was facing the wall.

Lavi then felt pressure on his bed before feeling something warm and soft stroke his cheek, "Lavi…"

His eyes opened abruptly at the recognition of the voice, suddenly awake as he straightened himself up and yawned, "Hey, Rai…," he greeted her before getting a good look at her. She was wearing her casual clothes, consisting of a red halter top, a black, hooded vest and blue jeans, unlike earlier when she was wearing her exorcist uniform. When he got to her face, he saw that her eyes were expressed with sadness.

She gave him a small smile, not saying anything as she rested her hands together on top of her lap.

He became concerned and brought one of his hands over hers, "What's wrong Rai?"

Kurai looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry for earlier… After taking out my anger while training with Kanda, I realized that you probably had a lack of sleep from working so hard in the library and was just cranky so I came here to apologize."

Seeing how upset she was over something that was really his doing, he felt bad and sighed, running his hand through his hair, "You shouldn't be guilty. I was sleep-deprived, but for a different reason. It was my own fault and I shouldn't have been acting the way I did."

"I forgive you, but I still shouldn't have slapped you," she argued, removing one of her hands from her lap and placing it gently on the cheek she slapped.

The red-head just waved a hand and laughed, "No, it's all right… really. I'm glad you slapped me. It gave me a wake-up call and made me aware how stupid I was being so thank you."

Kurai then smiled, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek, causing him to blush. She kept her face a few inches from Lavi's as they stared intensely at each other, not noticing that they were going closer and closer to each other until their eyes closed and finally, their lips touched.

Lavi brought one arm around her waist to bring her closer to him with the other arm resting behind her head, caressing her hair. Kurai's arms snaked around his neck, tightening her hold on him.

Out of nowhere, as they were still lip-locked, she was unexpectedly pulled over Lavi to the other side of his bed, with him hovering above her. He pulled his lips from hers and placed kisses trailing down to her neck, where he sucked and nipped her delicate skin, leaving love bites. She moaned from the sensation. His hands began to roam all over her body, feeling the results of all of her training she had done… with Kanda.

Lavi suddenly remembered the reason why he got angry in the first place and pushed himself from Kurai, getting off her and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders with something pressing on his shoulder, "Lavi, what's the matter?"

"We shouldn't be doing this… it isn't right," he murmured, holding his hands together as he looked down.

Kurai sighed as she rested her head on Lavi's shoulder, "It's because of your Bookman duties… isn't it?"

Once again, Lavi felt like an idiot, remembering that he wasn't supposed to have personal attachments in the first place, but he wasn't concerned about that at the moment, "That's actually one of the reasons, but it wasn't the one I was referring too."

Confused, she asked, "Then why can't we, if not for that reason?"

Lavi was irritated, thinking she was pretending to not know, "You're with Kanda, aren't you? You're basically cheating on him since you're with me!" He then heard Kurai making some noise from behind him, making Lavi think that she was crying. The red-haired exorcist sighed, "Rai…" he began to say when she started bursting out in laughter.

Now Lavi was the confused one, taking her arms off him and turning his body around to face her. She held a hand over her mouth, trying to retain herself from laughing.

"Kurai…?"

Once she stopped, she stared at him before for a good second before throwing her arms around his neck, bringing him down on the bed before she kissed him.

Lavi pulled her away from him with his hands on top of her shoulders, looking up at the woman who kept grinning at him. He didn't say a word since he wasn't sure what was going on at the moment.

"Lavi… are you serious? Me and Kanda? Tell me you're just joking," Kurai asked him as she tried her hardest not to crack up again.

"B-but, when I was going to your room last night, I heard you guys… doing stuff," he protested, turning red.

"Oh dear God… you totally misunderstood the situation, Lavi dear," she told him, shaking her head in dismay.

"But I heard what I heard," Lavi frowned before glaring at her, "By the way, you didn't even say hi or stop by to see me when you got back from your mission."

Kurai shook her head and straddled his waist to make herself comfortable before looking down at him, "Here's what happened when I got back to headquarters yesterday…"

**Flashback**

"_Ahhh, my aching body… so this is what it feels like to be old…," Kurai complained as she walked through the hallways with one hand on her back and her other hand rubbing the back of her neck. _

"_Oi Uchiha, when did you get back?" proclaimed a voice from behind her, causing the woman to turn around and see Kanda walking towards her._

_Kurai smiled, "Just now actually…"_

"_Let's go training then since we missed our usual meets," he insisted._

_She didn't look too happy with his idea, "I'm not feeling too well, Kanda. My whole body is in pain from my mission… I don't even think I can go to training tomorrow either."_

_The other Japanese exorcist crossed his arms, scowling, "That's because you're out of shape! And you're not excused from tomorrow's training!"_

_She groaned, rubbing the back of her neck, "What the hell, teme… I can't overwork myself when my muscles are sore or else they're going to cramp up."_

_Kanda massaged his temples before sighing, "It can't be helped then… come on," he ordered before grabbing Kurai's hand, dragging her._

"_Umm… Yu? Where are we going?" she asked confusingly, not knowing where they were headed._

"_Your room, boke," he retorted, "And stop calling me that."_

_Kurai frowned, "Why? I was going to see Lavi before heading to bed…."_

"_There's no time to see the stupid rabbit… I'm going to make sure you can go to training tomorrow."_

_Her crimson eyes went wide open before giving him a suspicious glance, "You're not trying to get your way with me, are you? I don't really see how that's going to help… and I don't even like you like that…"_

_Kanda looked at her like she was crazy while continuing on, "Do you think that lowly of me? If it were the baka usagi in my position, he'd be the one trying to get in your pants since he always gives you those imprudent looks whenever your back is turned!"_

_She then turned red from embarrassment, "Umm… ok then? So what are you really going to do?"_

"_I'll let you know once we get there."_

"_Fine…," she gave in before thinking about something, "so you're saying Lavi stares at my ass?"_

"_Every damn time… and quite frankly, it's annoying."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that…"_

**Flashback Interrupted (thanks to Lavi…)**

"So that's why you didn't go to see me…" he stated.

"Yup," Kurai nodded, "If it hadn't been for Yu, I would have."

Lavi then snorted, avoiding her gaze with his cheeks turning red again, "And I do not stare at your ass…"

"Hmmph, that's not what Kanda said and you know he's not one to lie about things that annoy the hell out of him," she pointed out.

"All right! I might have… taken a glance at your lower region a time or two," he admitted with a pouty face.

She gave him a short kiss before smirking, "Feels better to tell the truth, right?"

"Not when you're going to be extra careful around me now…," he muttered in his breath before looking back up at her, "So what happened afterwards in your room?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm getting to that."

**Flashback Continued**

"_Ahhh, that feels good… push harder," Kurai demanded Kanda while lying on her stomach on her bed, wearing sweatpants and a strapless bra. The Japanese man was sitting on top of her, giving her a body massage. _

_At first, when he told her what he was going to do, she was a little skeptical, but once he got started, she was glad he was doing it for her now after being in pain all day._

"_Any harder and I might crush you, Uchiha," he retorted while pressing his knuckles on her back. _

"_So (grunts) gentleman-like of you, Yu... (grunts)" she chuckled while resting her head on top of her crossed arms, letting Kanda do his job._

"_Call me that again and I'll end this right now. Then you'll be sore because I didn't finish…"_

"_Fine, fine, I'm sorry… just continue… (grunts) I can't believe you're so good at this…" she expressed while arching the back of her neck from Kanda working on her shoulders, "If I had known, I would have asked you sooner."_

"_Che… people not knowing is the whole point, boke," Kanda said like it was the most obvious thing, "I'll kill you if you tell anybody, by the way. The only reason I'm doing this for you is so that you won't be sore at all tomorrow. Therefore, you can go to training, early."_

_Kurai groaned, "Whoopee… I get a body massage from Kanda just so I can train with him… I'm so grateful."_

"_Che, you should be…"_

"_I really am, though. Why do you know the art of massages, anyway?" she asked curiously._

"_You know as well as I do how crazy the Asian branch was before… making you learn unusual knowledge…," he reminded her._

_Kurai then had an understanding look, "You're right, I do. They made me learn how to make origami… blind-folded! Can you believe that?" _

"_Yup… crazy."_

**Flashback Ended**

"Once I woke up in the morning, I felt as good as new, just like he said! No more aching at all!" she grinned after finishing her story, "He's some masseur!"

Lavi was bewildered, "So you're telling me... that Yu just gave you… a massage?"

She nodded happily, "Yup! He said he'll kill me if I let anyone know, but I told you to ease your jealous heart."

The red-head snorted once more, "I wasn't jealous…"

The woman above him just raised her eyebrow, looking at him sternly, "Do we have to go through this again?"

Lavi sighed in defeat, "Fine, I was... jealous."

"And why were you envious in the first place?" she asked him curiously.

He looked at her softly, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know… you tell me," she teased him.

Lavi rolled his eye and pulled her forward into another long kiss before they released and had their faces millimeters away from each other.

"I love you," he finally confessed, caressing her cheeks with his warm hand.

Kurai smiled back as she brushed his hair to the side in order to peck his forehead before looking back down at him, "I love you too… and don't worry about Kanda. We're close, but not in a romantic way."

"Glad to know that," Lavi smiled with happiness inside before sighing in relief, "I really thought I lost my chance at having you because of Yu… which is why I couldn't get any sleep last night. I really am an idiot."

She chuckled and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes which he did too, "There's nobody else in the world who I'd rather be with… except for you. Remember that."

"I will," he agreed as they both slowly opened their eyes so that emerald stared back at crimson, "Just remember that the same goes with you. You're the only woman who I want."

Kurai nodded in reply before they kissed again and remained in his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shakes head and laughs) oh Lavi Lavi Lavi… <strong>

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Check out my other fics if you are also interested in Kaze no Stigma or Tales of Symphonia. **

**Also, look out for another LavixOC one-shot that I could put up and also a preview chapter of a D-Grayman story that I'm starting to write up, but won't really get into yet until I finish my other stories. Here's a short summary:**

**Title: _Where I Belong_**

**Summary: Kurai Uchiha is the accommodator of the Sacred Daggers and an exorcist of the European Branch of the Black Order. She grew up in the Asian Branch where she met Kanda and witnessed the terrible accident that took the lives of the staff members, the woman who raised her as well as her first friend who slaughtered them all. Will she ever get over her past and also find out a dark secret related to her birth? LavixOc**


End file.
